Please refer to Taiwanese patent No. M250854, it discloses a collapsible and adjustable structure for leaning cushion of bicycle and the like. It comprises a frame, and a seat post and a leaning cushion. The bottom of a supporting rod of the leaning cushion is pivoted to a suitable position of the frame which is located at a rear side of the seat post. A linking rod is arranged at the supporting rod and the end of the linking rod opposite to the supporting rod has at least one fixing hole for providing the fixing member arranged on the seat post to pass through and position. According to above arrangement, when the fixing member passes through the fixing hole and the linking rod is fixed on the seat post, the leaning cushion which stays vertically is located in back of the saddle so as to provide the back of the user to lean against. When the fixing member moves away from the fixing hole of the lining rod to make the linking rod release from the seat post, the fixing member may be the fulcrum to make the leaning cushion and the supporting rod pivot to collapse. Therefore, it may be collapsible and adjustable.
As above mentioned structure, the fixing member may only pass through the fixing holes on the linking rod. The range of angular adjustment is narrow. It does not satisfy the riders with different stature.
In addition, it may not to support other loadings or objects.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “adjustable structure for rear seat of bicycle” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.